Summer Fun
by Lissa May
Summary: Victor does something horrible to Hermione and she’s really upset over summer break. Lots of HH. Emotional problems for all. PG13 just to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

**Summer Fun**

**Chapter one  **

A/N O.K first of all I don't have the books and it's been a while since I read them so please forgive me if I misspell some of the names or get some things about the past wrong. This is a Harry/Hermione story set in the summer after fourth year. If you read it please review and if it's really horrible tell me so I don't continue but if you like I'll write more. Also beware I tend to write things out of character so if you don't like that don't read it. Just to warn you this is a Harry/Hermione story through and through, the plot line has probably been done a thousand times over but this is my version. I'm no good at titles summaries, spelling or typing so don't expect perfection and I better shut up before my very pointless authors note is longer than the first chapter. 

      It had been three weeks since the end of Hermione Granger's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardry and her summer was already ruined, or so she thought. She had been so happy when Victor Krumb had invited her to visit him that summer. That was before she knew what a rotten, lousy, perverted, jerk he was. And she was so embarrassed to have actually liked him. The day she got home from Hogwarts she had packed excitedly and that night she took the knight bus to Victor's home. When she arrived she found out he lived in a large mansion, had a lovely family and a great cook. When it came time to go to bed however she found herself being lead to his bedroom, and while it was very nice she felt she should not be sleeping there. When she told him so he laughed at her and asked what she had expected. As she tried to run for the door he grabbed her, shoving his mouth against hers forcefully. She whimpered in fright as he through her against a wall, held her arms over her head and used his body to pin hers in place. She had been so scared, it hurt to remember but she could not forget. She could still smell sickening sweet sent of the room, the sweat from his skin, and the whisky from his mouth. When she thought back on it she felt like an imbecile for not realizing how much he had been drinking or what that night. She gave herself a small credit that at least she had entertained some thought at that time. One thought. The right thought. She had been reading about apparition the knight bus and she remembered how they had said it was done. It was against the law and she could end up with her body strewn across the planet but anything was better than staying here and letting him continue. She had ended up popping into her living and giving her parents a huge scare. A small blessing was that she hadn't packed anything important and so nothing that was couldn't be replaced was left behind. She had quietly told her story to her parents and then excused her self to take a shower. Her parents had been angry of course but there was nothing they could do about it know so that was that. It had been three weeks and Hermione had buried her self in her school work. Her mother was worried about her, she could tell. Mrs. Granger encouraged her daughter to go shopping or met with some of her friends but Hermione always answered that she had school work to do. Every night she relived that horrible event in her mind and cried her self to sleep. Gradually with time the pain was slightly numbing but she had just closed her last school book and as she realized that she could no longer hid in her school work she began to cry again. Mrs. Granger came bursting though the door. She held her daughter until her tears had subsided and then aid in a quiet but stern voice, "Hermione, you father and I have always told you to face your problems and not to hide them. After all, you did get away all right you can't let what happened control your life. O.K?" she looked al her daughter expectantly. "O.K." Hermione answered sullenly. "Now would you go to the store for me? I need eggs so I can bake a cake for dinner." Hermione looked at her mother. She knew that this was just a ploy to get her out of the house but if she said now it would only get her in trouble and she'd have to go any way so she answered "yes, alright."

"That's a good girl. Now go on so I'll have them in time to make the cake." She patted her daughter on the back and left the room. Hermione rose from the bed and took a quick glance in the mirror. It had been long enough that her eyes weren't puffy any more. She pulled her hair into a French braid, straitened her pink tank to and black shorts, slipped her feet into her sandals and left grabbing her purse on the way out.  

    As she left the market she ran into her muggle friend Mary. "HERMIONE!" Mary yelled running over to her, "What are you doing here. I thought you were visiting some guy in another country?"

"I was," answered Hermione, "but ummm…" Hermione looked at her friend. Mary was really nice but she was kind of wild and Hermione felt she just wouldn't understand why Hermione would turn down someone like victor. "I got tired of him, he turned out to be such a bore." She finished.  

"Well, I guess I could see that I mean it's hard to date just one guy at a time. So do you have time to go for a walk?" Hermione was just about to tell her that she really aught to be getting home but Mary hardly passed for a breath before leading Hermione off by the arm. "We gotta get you a real guy Hermione, some one you won't get tired of so quickly." Mary continued as they headed down the street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    At the same time Harry Potter was also in the process of having an absolutely rotten summer. His Aunt Petunia had joined a gardening club and he was stuck going all the work. He hadn't heard from either of his best friends all summer because, to avoid being locked in a cabinet and starving to death, Hedwig was staying with Sirius over the summer. Still he supposed it could have been worse. He was working in the front yard this afternoon and his was exceptionally hot today. He striped his T-shirt off and used it to mop his forehead. He had a sweat sodden wife beater on underneath but left it on, feeling self consonance of the people who walked by. The Durslys would be going out soon and he was looking forward to it so he could go in and wash. Like an answer to his prayers the Durslys can streaming out of the house and into their car. Just as they were driving off his uncle yell to him "Go inside and make your self less horrid looking boy your scaring the neighbors."  Harry rolled his eyes at this. As he was walking in side he heard someone else call his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Oh! Isn't he a hottie? You wouldn't get bored with that one any time soon." Mary said enthusiastically pointing to the fattest boy Hermione had every seen getting into a car. "Mary that is the most ugly-" Hermione began but Mary cut her off. "Not him! Wait a moment…see!" Mary said triumphantly. The car drove away revealing the most handsome boy Hermione could imagine. "Isn't he just gorgeous?" Mary asked, "Maybe we should introduce our selves when we get a better look." The boy had raven black hair that was sticking up in the most adorable way. As they drew closer they could see that although his build was not large he was covered in muscles making his back and shoulders look bigger. Then Hermione saw the address of the house. She had not been paying attention to where they were going only hoping she could get home soon. When Mary pointed the boy out, well, he was very handsome so she thought she'd note is address and see if he was around when she was feeling better but there could only be one raven haired boy at number four privet drive was that was "Harry Potter!". The name was ripped from her throat and as he turned she saw his emerald green eye sparkling with surprise and then happiness as he recognized her. She had felt frozen in place from the time she recognized him but now she was running across the grass at full speed the eggs lye forgotten in the grass. When she reached him his arms were open and she through herself into them. He hugged her tightly then drew back, "Hermione?" He questioned quietly. His voice was so warm and kind and she felt like spilling her whole story out to him right then and there but that was no an option as marry approached carrying her dropped eggs so instead all she said was "Hey Harry" and smiled at him. Mary walked up to them saying, "Wow, Hermione Victor must have been really boring for you to just throw your self at random guys like that." Hermione blushed. 

"Mary, this is Harry Potter, he's a friend from school. Harry this is my friend Mary." Hermione introduced them.

"Hello," Harry said politely then turned to Hermione with one eye brow raised, "What are you doing here? You're not staying with victor? He's too boring?" 

"Ummm," Hermione cleared her throat, "I don't live that far from here, no I've decided not to stay with victor, and uh, you know how much I like excitement?" She laughed nervously giving him a pleading look.

"Yyeeaah." He said slowly looking at her oddly. The tension between them was so think you couldn't cut through it with a knife. Mary looked from one to the other then said hurriedly, "Good thing these eggs didn't break hu Herm? Well um I'll take them back to your mom for you so you can catch up with Harry here eh? Alright then." And she ran off. Harry and Hermione looked after her a moment then without saying anything went into the house. Hermione sat down on the couch thinking about what she would tell Harry, and Harry went upstairs to wash and put a new shirt on. Hermione was really worried about what to say to him. What could she say? But then he came in to the living room sat down next to and asked, "You wanna watch some T.V.?" She looked at him for a moment totally confused, surly he wanted some sort of explanation for why she was acting so strangely. For him to act so normally, like nothing was wrong…she just burst into tears. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and she began to sob uncontrollably. When she had no more tears she looked up at him quietly, "I didn't know T.V. was such an emotional subject" he said looking totally serious. Then his face broke out into a grin and she began to laugh. It was the first time she had really laughed since summer started. Then the mood turned more Sirius, "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked. She nodded quietly and told him her whole story about what had happened at Victor's and how ever one was trying to get her to do things she didn't want to do. "And the worse part is I feel so stupid, I'm such an idiot!" She finished. Harry frowned, "You are not an idiot!," He told her fiercely, "No one could have guessed what he was like, I sure didn't, none of this is your fault and don't you ever believe it is!" She looked at him for a moment considering what he said. "O.K." she answered quietly, then smiled slightly, "thanks Harry, You such a good friend, it's nice having some one to talk to." Harry smiled at her as the clock chimed. They'd been talking for hours. " Come one," Harry said, "The Durslys will be home soon and you should be too if you don't want to miss dinner. I'll walk you."

"Thanks." She said again.

    It was a short walk and Harry was surprised, "I had no idea you lived so close." He said as they approached the door. "Me neither," Said Hermione, "or else I would have been visiting you more. Will you come in for a bit?" 

"Alright," Harry answered, "It's not like I'm anxious to get back to the Dursly's" 

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter one. If you got this far please review and tell me if it's worth writing more.  Thanks :~)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


	2. Two

**Summer Fun**
    
    Chapter two
    
    *Warning* This chapter contains some violence and bad language. 
    
    A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed :~) You guyz are great! Just to clear up any confusion Hermione was almost raped. I didn't want to make it too dark cuz the whole reason I started writing this was to cheer myself up so most of it will probably end up being pretty happy.  My original plot was really dark but like I said, going for the happy low rating here. Anyway, I think that's all so on with the story…

         As soon as they entered the house Mrs. Granger was all over her daughter, "Hermione Granger where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I was? You are so lucky your father isn't home yet! With everything that's been going on lately what were you thinking? I send _you for eggs and instead I get __Mary with a carton of eggs, half of which were broken, and an incomprehensible story about you throwing your self at boys! Then you're not home for hours!" Hermione was thoroughly shocked by her mother's reaction. She had never been this uptight about things before. Of course, whatever Mary had said probably didn't help; her friend had a habit of talking quickly and not making much sense to anyone but herself. Harry just kind of stood there feeling awkward and oddly lucky that Mrs. Granger hadn't noticed him yet. They were both saved by Mr. Granger opening the door and almost running into them. He smiled at his daughter, "Hello dear, brought a friend home for dinner?" He asked glancing at Harry._

        Mrs. Granger looked at him startled. "Oh, um, this is Harry I go to school with him. Could he stay?" Hermione asked quickly before her mother started again, then as an after thought to Harry, "That is if you want to?"

"Well, sure, if it's not any trouble?" He answered glancing sideways at Mrs. Granger.

"Course it's not any trouble, although we'll never eat if we don't get out of the entry way." Mr. Granger said as they headed for the kitchen leaving Mrs. Granger to follow completely flustered.

        As they all sat down to dinner Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter then to Harry and back to Hermione. "I still want to know where you were, Mary was completely confusing as usual." Hermione's mom said.

"Well, you see," Hermione began, "I ran into Mary at the market and you did say you wanted me to spend some time with my friends so we went for a walk. Anyway we ran into Harry on the way and I dropped the eggs because I was so surprised and Mary offered to take the eggs home so Harry and I could catch up on, um, stuff."

"Alright then," Said Mrs. Granger but she was still frowning. Harry didn't like the way she was acting. Hermione was frowning back and all of this was making Harry very uncomfortable. He wanted to tell Mrs. Granger off for making Hermione upset but he knew this feeling was completely irrational. Mr. Granger was cheerfully oblivious to the tension between his wife and daughter. He turned to Harry, "So you're the famous Harry Potter Eh?" 

Harry blushed but answered, "It certainly seems that way."

"It's O.K, he didn't mean it literally." Hermione interjected, "He really is famous you know." She told her father.

"Oh, I just meant we've hear a lot about you" said Mr. Granger

"It's alright," Harry said with a smile, "I really only get the 'famous' reaction from people with the last name of Crevey."

"That's mean!" Hermione said but laughed anyway as Harry explained the joke to her parents.

        The evening passed quickly after that, with not too much tension. The cake was delicious and after dinner Mrs. Granger did the dishes and Mr. Granger went into his office. Hermione walked Harry to the door. "I better be going," he said, "I've still got something to do tonight."

"Alright," Hermione said, "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, how about we meet at that diner next to the market for lunch?"

"O.K…you really have to go now?"

"Yeah, I really do, I'll see you tomorrow though O.K.?" He put to finger under her chin tilting it up slightly, "Keep you chin up hu?" Then he pulled her into a hug. "I'll see tomorrow." He called as he walked away.

        Hermione walked back into the house. She took a shower and got ready for bed deciding she would do some light reading before going to sleep. Just as she got herself settled there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She called. Her mother walked in and sat down next to her. "Hermione, I want to talk to you." She said looking very serious. 

"O.K. What about?"

"Your behavior today was uncalled for. Yes, I told you to spend sometime with your friends but I meant _female friends. This is no time for you to be throwing your self at random boys. Obviously you don't have very good taste, I mean look how well you did last time, so I think you should stay away from Harry for a while."_

"But mom, he's just a friend, he and Ron are my best friends and you're telling me to stay way from them when I need them the most?"

"I don't see why you can't just find some nice sensible girls to be friends with. Hermione you know your education has to come first. I was hesitant to let you get involved with guys at all but I thought with all your intelligence you would be able to pick a good one. Now I see you can't even do that right! I want you to get over this Hermione and I don't think that's possible while you're spending all your time with boys. If you seem better when it's time to leave for school you can spend time with them then. There will be no more discussion of this. My decision is final." Mrs. Granger got up and left the room. 

        Hermione didn't cry. _She wasn't sad. She was angry. First mom acts like nothing happened then she acts like I'm the one who did something wrong! Why is every thing always my fault! Nothing is ever good enough for that woman! She thought. __She can't stop me, I'll see him anyway. In fact I'll see him tomorrow. She was so angry she forgot about her book and just went to bed. She couldn't wait till tomorrow to show her mom just who was controlling her life._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        As Harry walked away from Hermione's house he went over his plan one last time. Usually Hermione was the one to come up with all the brilliant plans but this time he was doing something for her instead of the other way around. When she told him her story he had been really angry but he figured the last thing she needed was for him to go psychotic with rage. Besides waiting had given him time to come up with a good plan. What good would it do him he got himself killed defending her honor? When he got about a block away from her house he called the knight bus and took it to Victor's mansion. He had the driver stop a little bit before the actual building. He got out and pulled on his invisibility cloak and the bus disappeared. He made his way into the house and found Victor's room without too much trouble. He waited there quietly until Victor stumbled up the stares obviously drunk. As soon as the door was closed Harry took off his cloak. "Hullo Harry. What are you doing here?" he said looking at Harry with only mild surprise. 

"I came to have a talk with you. Though I doubt it will do a lot of good for you brains maybe it'll teach you a lesson all the same." 

"Oh, come now what's the harm in me drinking before practices start? Did coach send you he's been ragging on me all night, 'course he's as pissed as me now but…" Harry slapped him across the face.

"You bloody idiot! No one sent me I'm here because you aught to be in jail for attempted rape. You have to be taught that what you did to Hermione was wrong. You have to be taught that being drunk is no excuse for being a womanizer and there no excuse for being a drunk either!"

"And who's gonna teach me Potter? You?" Victor swung at him but missed.

"Dame straight!" Harry rammed right into his chest knocking the older boy into the bed post behind him. Victor made another punch this time getting Harry's mouth. Harry ignored the taste of blood and grabbed the offending arm twisting it until he heard a snap. "AH!" Victor screamed. While he was distracted Harry kicked him in his shin, making him fall to his knees. Harry had him pinned to the floor in a second. He pulled victor's head back by the hair, "Give up?" He asked

"Yes. I give up." said Victor.  As soon as Harry let go Victor was up again. He grabbed Harry's throat with his good arm and attempted to strangle him. Harry was expecting this however and reached up swiftly breaking the other boy's nose. Victor dropped Harry's throat concentrating on his throbbing face. Harry kicked his legs out from under him. "Have you learned your lesson?" he asked and kicked Victor in the ribs, "Don't ever come near Hermione again. Don't write her. Don't speak to her. Don't even think about her. And if I ever find out that you even so much as spoke to a woman who didn't want you to, I swear I'll kill you. Victor just sat on the floor whimpering in pain.  Harry looked up, about to storm out of the room with his invisibility cloak when he saw a little girl probably about eleven years old standing in the door way. All of the sudden something occurred to him. "What are you doing here?" He asked walking over to the girl. She was shaking and look up at him with big blue eyes. "Mr. Victor commanded it." She whispered quietly. 

"Why?"

"So I could serve him." 

"How do you serve him?"

"However he chooses." Harry sighed this girl was becoming frustrating.

"Did he ever touch you? In a way that made you uncomfortable?" He asked. She nodded mutely. "In a sexual way?" She nodded again and began to cry. Then, "Please oh please sir, you can't tell anyone, he'll kill me! Please…" She begged. 

"Come on," said Harry taking her hand and leading her outside. "We _are going to tell some one but I promise Victor will never hurt you again." Harry called the knight bus and went straight to the international ministry of magic. He presented the case to a lower clerk who would not know enough to cover it up. With the girls testimony there was soon a group off officers on their way to Victor's house to arrest him. The girl, who legally should have been enrolled in school the year before was quickly sent to the Ministry's Boarding School For Girls. Harry was very tired so he made his way back to the Dursly's. Luckily he didn't wake them as he climbed through his window and dropped onto his bed. He was too tired to even find some ice for his lip._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The next morning Hermione picked up her copy of The Daily Prophet and promptly fainted. On the front page was an astonishing story:

     Victor Krum Arrested For Rape of 11 year old servant 

         Miss. Lucy Johnson testified to being raped repeatedly by Mr. Krum. She also testified to seeing him rape and attempt to rape many other girls and women. When Mr. Krum was brought in he looked like he'd been in a nasty bar fight, and confessed to all the charges. The Ministry clerk who interviewed the little girl claims that Mr. Harry Potter was the one to bring her in. Just doing his duty by thwarting evil I suppose. The Boy Who Lived saves another life! Unfortunately Mr. Potter was unavailable for questioning but thanks to his help Mr. Krum is on his way to prison………

A/N: The end of Chapter two. Well, it turned out a little darker than I thought but it could be worse. So what did you think? If you made it this far it wouldn't be very much trouble to review would it? Of course not so please do. Thanks. :* ) I'll try to get the next part up ASAP.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  **


	3. Three

**Summer Fun**

Chapter three

A/N: Thank for all the great reviews everyone. I really appreciate them. It's good to know when people like my story, or when I could do something better. It's also great just to know people are reading it. Anyway, I'm gonna try to make this next part a bit more light hearted. We'll see….

        Hermione looked around confused. She was lying on her kitchen floor in a puddle of sticky orange liquid. She looked up and saw her mom standing over her with an empty orange juice jug. Then she remembered the newspaper article. Judging by the state of her surroundings she must have fainted. Then she realized her mother was talking to her. "Hermione dear, what's wrong? Are you alright?" 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Probably just didn't get enough sleep last night." Hermione replied. She sat up and shook her head slightly to clear it. "I'm gonna go take a shower now." She told her mother and walked up the stairs.

        Once Hermione was clean again and dressed in new clothes she ate some chocolate she kept in her room for emergencies and sat down to think. She was really confused. _First, she reminded her self, __I should talk to Harry before I jumped to any conclusions. The news might have been exaggerating when they said he had been there. It wouldn't have been the first time they lied about him. After all, Harry had seemed very calm the night before. But a little part of her brain was nagging, __hadn't he said he still had business to take care of when he left? He might have just been calm for my sake. In fact knowing Harry that was probably exactly what he was been doing.  She sighed; it was amazing that he would do something like that for her. She knew how much he hated putting himself in the spot light and he must have know the press wouldn't be able to resist this latest "act of heroism from the boy who lived". She thought about the little girl he had saved. __I hope she's O.K. Ugh! Victor is a discussing psycho. I can't believe I was looking forward to spending the summer with him. Before she could start feeling guilty again her watch beeped and she saw she only had an hour before she had to meet Harry for lunch. She'd been thinking for a long time and if anything she was more confused than before. _

        She used some magic moose to make her hair fall in glossy curls and added some lip gloss and light eye make-up. She made sure her denim skirt and matching vest were strait and headed for the door. "Young lady where are you going?"  Her mother's voice stopped her just before she was free. "Umm, Mary and I are just gonna hang out for a while at the park." Hermione was surprised at how easily the lie slid from her mouth. She'd never lied to either of her parents before but her mom was being totally irrational lately. Mrs. Granger looked at her daughter, "Isn't that skirt a little short?" she asked skeptically. 

"Mom! It's mid- thigh besides I'm just hanging out with Mary." 

"Alright then. Don't come home too late." 

"I won't mom bye!" Hermione hurried out the door before her mother could find something else to complain about.   

        When Hermione got to the diner Harry was no where to be seen but she was a little early so she sat down to wait. When he got there Hermione gasped. There was no doubt what he'd been doing the night before. His lip was swollen and there was a large black and blue spot on his cheek. He looked as if he's just barely rolled out of bed in time to get there. "Do you wanna sit at the counter or a booth?" he asked. She looked at him on the verge of tears. "Right then booth it is." He said. They sat at a booth in the back of the building. There weren't many people around. Hermione just looked at him. "A-Are you O.K?" She asked almost crying.

"I'm fine, Hermione." He answered quietly.

"It's true then. You, you…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"I couldn't just let him go unpunished for what he did to you. Then it occurred to me that this wasn't a one time thing and he's done this to other women. Hermione, please don't be mad, he deserved it. I don't just let people treat my friends badly and get away with it. I couldn't let someone do something like that to you and not do anything about it." His eyes were large and filled with hope. She looked at him and almost laughed. He thought she was mad at him? Mad! She smiled and started to laugh and cry at the same time. "Harry, Harry…" she tried to speak. He looked at her with alarm.

"I, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper but…" Harry rambled. Hermione got up to stop him. "Please don't leave!" he said franticly. She sat down on his side of the booth and buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm no leaving," she whispered, "and I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you for defending me like that? And think of all the other women you helped last night. That poor little girl." She looked up at him, "You are amazing Harry Potter." She whispered as the last of her tears subsided. He looked at her in complete shock. He'd been worried that she'd be mad at him for not telling him or for being so violent. He should have known better. He smiled one of his quiet shy smiles. When she smiled back he let out a quiet gasp under his breath. If only he could always make her smile like that.  

        _Wow, Hermione thought looking into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. __I could stare into his eyes forever. Then he smiled and she almost fainted for the second time that day. She marveled at the fact that this absolutely marvelous creature beside her was **her best friend and she found herself wishing he was more. Then the waitress arrived shaking Hermione from her thoughts. The plump rosy woman took there orders with a knowing smile on her face that made Hermione blush. **__What was I thinking? She shook her head. __Harry's my friend, that's all. He cares about me a lot but he would never want to date me. It must just be all the emotional stress I'm under lately. _

        Harry sighed as the waitress left and Hermione went back to the other side of the table. He had always liked Hermione a lot as a friend but recently he had found himself become more attracted to her and since the whole Krum fiasco he had started feeling really protective toward her. He wasn't sure how to handle these new feelings. He was pretty sure Hermione didn't feel the same way and he didn't want to lose her as a friend.

        Overall they had a pleasant lunch and afterwards Harry suggested they go for a walk in the park. They talked about normal thing for a while like what they thought the new school year would bring and who they thought would be the new DADA professor. Hermione was much more relaxed and happy. They walked side by side just close enough that their fingers brushed, and every now and then their shoulders touched. Every time she looked at Harry Hermione felt a certain thrill. _He **is awfully handsome she thought, **__and he's probably the nicest guy I've ever met. She sighed and he asked her if something was wrong. __That's just like him to be so caring her mind continued. After they'd been walking for a while they found a nice spot in the shade to sit. Hermione pulled out her copy of __Hogwarts: A History. Harry laughed at her and she glared. "What I'm not good enough company? You had to bring a book to stay entertained?" He asked. Her frown disappeared. "No! I mean yes! I mean." She frowned again looking worried. "Of course you're entertaining but I always bring a book with me where ever I go and I thought this looked like a nice place to read." She explained._

"That's what I love about you, you're always prepared." Harry picked up the book, "Shall I read some out loud?" He asked. Hermione stared at him. Was he offering to read? On his own? Without being ordered to by a professor? "If you like." Hermione answered weakly. He shrugged. "Nothing better to do." And began to read. 

        It was late in the afternoon, when they got tired of reading. "Well what did you think?" Hermione asked. 

"It was interesting I guess. There **were some pretty neat facts in there." He answered.**

"See, I'm not such a geek after all."

"Oh no, you're still a geek, you're just starting to turn me into one too." She hit him playfully and stood up.

"I better be getting home," she said, "mom's been really out of it lately."

"I'll walk you."

"You better not. Last night she told me I was not to be around any boys at all. Honestly I don't what's gotten in to the woman. Anyway, I told her I would be hanging out with Mary today."

"I'll walk you part way home then and leave before we get to your house."

"Alright." Hermione agreed. 

        They walked home in companionable silence enjoying being in each others presence. When they were about a block from Hermione's house they stopped. As Hermione turned to say good bye she spotted none other than Victor Krum walking up behind Harry. "Victor!" she said in surprise. Harry turned to look. Approaching from their left was Peter Pettigrew. From the right came Luscious Malfoy. Harry looked around franticly, "What the hell?!" Hermione grabbed his hand yelling, "Run!" and they hurried toward her house at a neck braking speed. 

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I've started back to school and so I have a lot less time for writing things that aren't school reports. I'll try to get a new chapter up once a week; unless of course my writing and/or story get really bad in which case you have review and to tell me. It'd also be really nice of you to review and tell me how this chapter turned out. Thanks. :~) See ya'll next chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	4. Four

**Summer Fun**

Chapter four

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. You're all wonderful. I wish I could write faster but every now and then those annoying people in white coats come and drag me back to the really world. Anyway, here goes nothing….

        "RRRUUFFF!" Loud barking rang through the air. Hermione looked franticly back at their pursuers. A look of horror crossed her face as she saw a large black dog rushing up next to Victor. The shaggy dog opened its mouth to reveal a sparkling set of razor sharp pearly white teeth. Then the dog lunged forward clamping its mouth to Victor's leg. Victor screamed in agony. The look on Hermione's face changed to one of relief as recognized the dog. She turned back to tell Harry what was going on behind them but her foot caught on the edge of the grass as they entered her front yard. She stumbled and hit the ground with a soft thud.  Harry didn't miss a step as he bent down, scooped her into his arms, and made a mad dash for the front door. Harry rammed into the door with so much force that even if it had been locked it would have opened. He made a move to slam the door closed but a cry from Hermione stopped him, "Wait! Sirius!" Harry turned just in time to jump out of the dogs way as it came bounding through the door way. 

        Harry stood there in shock and Hermione moved to close to door as the death eaters were approaching. "Harry!" Hermione shouted bring his attention back to their pressing problem as Sirius quickly transformed back into his human form. "Right," Harry said, then to Sirius, "Explanations later, I have a feeling that a deadbolt isn't gonna hold them." Just then Mrs. Granger came bursting into the room. "What an Earth is going on here? Hermione Granger, I told you that you're not to see this boy anymore and you have the nerve to come home at this unholy hour not only in his company but also with a full grown man dressed like a criminal! I want answers now!" 

        Sirius just looked at her. He blinked once then abruptly opened the closet door and calmly ushered a shirking Mrs. Granger inside. Then he quickly closed the door and did a sealing spell on it. "Explanations later madam" He called through the door then turned to Harry and Hermione, "I have to alert Dumbledore can you two hold the house?" Sirius asked.

"I guess we'll have to, go ahead." Harry replied. Sirius ran up the stairs to find a secluded place he could call for help. He had to use a very complex spell because they were in muggle territory and there were no magical communication lines. As he reached the top of the stairs Harry called out to him," Oh, and Sirius? Hurry." The older man nodded then disappeared down the hallway. 

        There had been a pounding at the door for quite a while now and just as it was beginning to splinter there was the sounded of shattering glass from the kitchen. "I've got it." Hermione said and ran off before Harry could say anything. He was too preoccupied with throwing shielding and blocking spells at the front of the house. All the sudden the door crumbled to dust revealing an enraged Victor Krum pointing his want at Harry. Before Harry could react the words of the crucio curse had dropped from Victor's lips. The curse hit Harry square in the chest and he flew back against the stair case. 

        Harry groaned softly, every inch of his body was screaming in extraordinary pain. He saw Victor walking towards him but he didn't think he had the strength to stand. Then he heard an Earth shattering scream from the kitchen, Hermione's scream, and he remembered why he had to stand. Why he had to fight. He remembered why he had to live. Victor was taken by surprise as Harry swiftly rose to his feet flinging so many curses at Victor that when he was done the death eater was nothing more than a screaming mass of twisted and deformed flesh lying on the floor. Harry looked at what he had done and felt bile bubbling up in the back of his throat but he couldn't be sick now. He had to save Hermione. With that thought in his head he sprinted toward the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        When Hermione heard glass shattering in the kitchen she had reacted automatically thinking it safer for Harry if she took care of whoever it was in the kitchen. She had thought she would be safe because of her superior knowledge. As she came face to face with the treacherous rat that was Peter Pettigrew she realized too late that she was simply not strong enough to hold her shields against him. 

         For several minutes she was able to dodge his curses. She screamed when one came close enough to singe her clothing. Then all of the sudden she was trapped against a wall with no where to go and wormtaile's wand pressed to her chest. She closed her eyes awaiting the blow. Then she heard the door to her left burst open and Harry's voice, "No! Don't you dare touch her!" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. He was battered and beaten. There was blood trickling from his mouth. His clothes were torn. He was bleeding from a gash in his side. And he was still marvelous sight to see. "You're too late Potter. I'll kill her just like I killed your filthy mudblood mother and muggle loving father."  Wormtail spat the vile words with malice laughter in his voice and a smirk on his lips. Hermione didn't turn her head to see him smirk however, her eyes were focused only on Harry and she felt overwhelmed by emotions she didn't know how to convey. "You're a great wizard Harry," she whispered,  then "I love you."  

        Finally the curse came. It was the crucio curse and it would surely kill her at point blank range. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw her own body fall limply to the ground and felt an immense pain in the back of her mind but it was a far off sensation. She watched as Pettigrew turned callously from her body and pointed his wand at Harry but before he could get the killing curse out Harry kicked his wand away and tackled him to the ground. "You disgusting rat! You're gonna pay do you understand me? You're gonna pay for taking my parents! You're gonna pay for taking Hermione! You've taken everything I care about, everything I love, and now your gonna pay. No more second chances. A person can only try to kill me so many times before I get pissed off!"  Harry screamed, tears were streaming down his face but he could see clearly enough. He pointed his wand at the death eater and whispered, "Avada Kedavra"  There was a burst of bright green light and then everything when black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The first thing Hermione was aware of was the pounding in her head. Her body ached allover. Slowly she came to consciousness and realized she was in someone's arms. They were strong and warm and if it weren't for the dull ache in her body she would be quite comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw that she being held tightly by Harry, or at least she thought it was Harry but he was bloodied and crying. Now a different kind of ache filled her. A deeper ache that filled her heart. Why was he crying? Had she done some to cause it? Could she do something to stop it? Then the memories came flooding back to her. The death eaters chasing them home, the battle, everything. She looked at Harry. He had his head bent and had not noticed she was awake. She tried to speak, it came out more like a dry cough but got his attention all the same. "Hermione?!" He asked his eyes wide as saucers. She gave a little nodded and smiled feebly. " I thought…, we thought…" He cried harder and held her closer. Hermione noticed that he was shaking and wondered why his wounds had not been tended. "I love you Hermione." He whispered. She began to cry then as well and looked up through her tears into his beautiful emerald eyes, "I love you too." She said quietly, "I love you too." 

"Dumbledore! Mrs. Granger! She's awake! She's awake!" He shouted and her mother, father, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius came rushing through the door. 

        Mr. and Mrs. Granger rushed to her daughter's side. Mrs. Granger was crying and kept whispering, "My baby, my baby." Mr. Granger also had tears in his eyes as he quietly stroked Hermione's hair.  "I think it's time to get you two some medical attention and then I'm sure you will have lot's of questions." Professor Dumbledore stated. He and Sirius each put a hand on a muggle and a hand on a student and the apparted to the just out side the gates of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey and several of the professors were waiting there for them. Harry was very week from doing so much magic with his injuries and half way to the infirmary he fainted. Hermione was very worried about him and worked herself into such a fit that as soon as they got to the infirmary she was made to take a sleeping potion.

        When she awoke the hospital wing was filled with sunlight and Harry was lying in the bed  next to her's. His eyes were open and he was watching her carefully. "Morning" she said quietly. 

"Morning" he answered her with that quiet shy smile that made her go weak at the knees when she was standing. Then Madam Pomfrey entered bringing with her a very large breakfast, Professor Dumbledore, and Hermione's parents.

        Slowly they filled Harry and Hermione in on what had been going on. It seemed that the death eaters had been after Hermione and her family because she was muggle born. Finding Harry with her had just been a fringe benefit to the death eaters. Sirius, who was now back in hiding, had gotten wind of the attack and come to warn Hermione but he had trouble traveling quickly while hiding his identity. It was lucky for them that he showed up just in the nick of time. Dumbledore had gotten Sirius's message and arrived right after wormtail was killed. The Professor had put a memory charm on the whole muggle neighborhood to make sure no one remembered the death eaters or the battle and he had explained everything to Mrs. Granger and Mr. Granger, who had arrived just after Dumbledore.  

       "Which reminds me," Mrs. Granger said, "now that I understand everything that happened, Harry I owe you an apology. You too Hermione. I was really paranoid after what happened with than Victor person and I was also very scared because I realized my little girl was growing up. The professor here has offered to restore our house this afternoon and to make amends for my behavior Harry, I'd like to invite you to stay with us for the rest of the summer.  What do you say?" 

 "I'd love to, thank you Mrs. Granger." He answered with a smile. 

"Well, I think we've told you everything. Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just one," replied Hermione, "What ever happened to Malfoy?"

"That blond man?" asked Hermione's father and her began to laugh. "He came stumbling into the house raving like a lunatic about how he was going to kill us all and Voldemort would rain supreme. Dumbledore just kind of looked at him for a minute before saying, 'Shut up you bloody wanker' and putting him into a full body bind." Mr. Granger said before dissolving into hysterical laughter. Hermione and Harry just stared at their Headmaster agape. Then Harry began to chuckle slowly and Hermione started to giggle and soon the whole room chiming with the sound of their mirth. Dumbledore smiled softly at them, "yes, well…" he mumbled looking slightly embarrassed. 

        Harry looked over at Hermione who was smiling Joyously, _I always want to make her smile like that he thought.__ Forever. I love her._

_        Hermione looked at Harry. __He looks so happy here she thought, __so relaxed, I always want to make this happy. Forever. I love him._

                                                                                                  **_The End_**

**__**

A/N: Well folks that's it. It's over. What did you think? Good ending? Bad ending? As always your reviews would be much appreciated. Thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoyed it.  ~Lissa~

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **


End file.
